


Full Throttle

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu Drabbles [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: An opportunity seized.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Nununununu Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Full Throttle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



“ _Mm_ ,” Finn can’t stop kissing Poe, can’t stop pressing in close against him, swimming in the taste and feel of him as he backs the older man up against the side of their ship.

“Finn,” Poe’s voice is raspy with arousal, his knees buckling when Finn tucks his thigh in between, “Kriff, _don’t stop_ –”

Voices echo down the hangar bay from further off.

“I’m not planning to,” Grinning, Finn shifts until his thigh finds hot, twitching hardness and Poe groans throatily.

“C–come here,” He grapples at Finn, hips already seeking a rhythm.

“ _Yes_ ,” Finn gives it to him eagerly.


End file.
